<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spank Bank by HElRosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612260">Spank Bank</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HElRosa/pseuds/HElRosa'>HElRosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Multi, Over the Knee, Punishment, Sex Tapes, Spanking, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HElRosa/pseuds/HElRosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Moxley and Renee Young offer to spank a friend, on one condition, they want to record it for their "spank bank".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Renee Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spank Bank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have never written a fic involving a real life couple before, so I feel anxious about uploading this. Fingers crossed I do not offend and that I haven't just done something extremely taboo in the world of fanfiction! Of course, this fic is poor fantasy and is based only on the characters we all see. I hope you enjoy it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“State your name for the camera,” Jon says with a grin, “your chosen name, I should say.” </p><p>He’s standing with his arms folded across his broad chest next to his petite wife, Renee. She is the camera woman, in an amateur kind of way. She will be in charge of recording the whole thing anyway, and she likes to watch. </p><p>“Cornelia,” says the woman who is sitting on the couch, being recorded. </p><p>“That’s a beautiful name,” says Renee. </p><p>“Yeah,” Jon agrees, “will you tell us why you chose it, or is that still?...” </p><p>He lets the sentence hang, not finishing it. Renee is giving Cornelia an encouraging look and Jon doesn’t hide his curiosity. When Cornelia laughs awkwardly in response, he lets it go. </p><p>“Well that’s okay, an air of mystery will be nice to remember you by when we watch this in years from now.” </p><p>“It won’t be the only thing we remember her by, I mean hopefully we don’t completely scare you off!” Renee adds. </p><p>“Right, we will have much more to remember you by. Because this isn’t the first time we’ve met. Can you tell the camera how we know each other?” Jon says. </p><p>That is a question Cornelia is willing to answer, but not before making an observation. </p><p>“It’s funny how you keep saying ‘tell the camera’” </p><p>Jon smiles. </p><p>“Sometimes people find it easier to speak to the camera, it gives them something to focus on if they’re feeling a bit anxious. And also, me and Renee will be the only two people that ever watch this, unless you want to watch it again as well, so it’s just you, me, Renee, the camera and these walls you’re talking to.” </p><p>“We will see about that,” Cornelia replies with a shy smile.  </p><p>She likes the thought of starring in her own porno, but she isn’t sure she will enjoy watching and hearing herself. It’s different for Jon and Renee, two people who are comfortable in front of the camera and beautiful. Cornelia considers herself pretty, in a homely kind of way, but she doesn’t have their golden skin and gym honed bodies. It isn’t just that either, they both shine, they have a magnetic quality that pulls people in. You want to be their friend and you cannot help but liking them. Cornelia continues after a brief pause. </p><p>“I live nearby, we’ve seen each other a few times whilst dog walking. We would always say hi in passing, I think I actually got to know your dogs name first before yours.” </p><p>They all laugh. </p><p>“Ipso Facto,” Jon says. </p><p>“Anyway, one time you guys were at the park bar and it was very busy, as usual. But I couldn’t find a table. You were kind enough to ask me if I’d like to join you. Again, I think you were more interested in my dog than me.” </p><p>“Aw no!” Renee laughs reassuringly, shaking her head. </p><p>“Our dogs were playing and then I said how I sometimes see your dog being walked by a random person. And you said that’s because you work away from home a lot and then I said, I could always check in on your dog for you, she could come round ours for play dates. So I did and as they say, the rest is history.” </p><p>Cornelia shrugs her shoulder and flitters her hand. How they got to here is less easier to explain, she still isn’t quite sure how she ended up talking to them about her kinks. She never confided that shit into anyone, let alone two almost strangers. Though she’d got to know their gorgeous dog very well, the two still remained a bit of an enigma to her. They both nod encouragingly throughout her talking, keeping different smiles on their faces. Renee's is bright and sunny, like she always is. Jon’s is getting slightly more predatory by the second. </p><p>“Very good, very succinct.” Jon comments, “Now tell us why you’re actually here today. It’s not to dog sit, is it?” </p><p>Cornelia notes he’s dropped the ‘talk to the inanimate object’ it is now, talk to ‘us’, to ‘me’. </p><p>“Nope,” Cornelia struggles to find the words, she shifts on the couch, tucking her foot up under her, as if clinging onto it for security or buying time. “I’m here to get spanked.” </p><p>“That’s right,” Jon smiles. Renee's eyes slide from Cornelia for the first time to his, she looks at him adoringly, but other than that Cornelia can’t read anything else in her expression. Jon on the other hand is easy to read right now. </p><p>“What is your experience with spanking?” he asks. </p><p>“I’ve been spanked lots of times,” Cornelia tries out the word again, feeling more at ease with it if she treats it clinically. “I wouldn’t exactly call myself a seasoned vet, but I’ve tried various implements. I’ve been spanked beyond my limits.” </p><p>“Were all of your spankings for pleasure?” </p><p>“Yes, they should have been. I was never spanked as a child. These were all adult spankings. My early ones were with the wrong person though.” </p><p>“Do you want to talk more about that?” </p><p>“No,” Cornelia says, without hesitation. </p><p>“What about the spankings beyond your limits, was that a good or a bad thing?” </p><p>Cornelia smiles knowingly, it was the one question she was prepped for, the real reason she's here, really. </p><p>“It was just one spanking,” she holds up a finger, “and it was a bit of both. It was not my first ever spanking, it was actually my second spanking. But it was the first spanking that was actually like something out of the books. When it was done I couldn’t sit without pain, I couldn’t bear feeling even bedsheets on me. I was quite literally black and blue all over my butt.” </p><p>“Wow,” Jon says. Renee looks impressed too, but also sympathetic. </p><p>“Who gave you that spanking?” Jon asks, “What implement was used?” </p><p>“No implement, just his hand,” Cornelia holds hers up in illustration.  </p><p>Hers are small, in truth his were not much bigger, but even so she can’t imagine the effort she would have to put in to get the same results. She looks at Jons again. His are large. She’s actually very familiar with them. Every time she’d seen him she’d looked at them. She feels her face flushing just thinking about it now, he’d probably noticed at the time. </p><p>“He was, is, my ex,” she continues. She could say more about him, but she really does not want to dwell on him. </p><p>“Would you like to repeat that experience?” </p><p>Cornelia draws in a deep breath, then exhales it with a sigh. </p><p>“Again, yes and no. It’s my most memorable spanking. I can’t change the past, but I’d rather my most memorable time not be with him.” </p><p>“So we’re looking to make new memories today?” </p><p>“I guess you could say that.” </p><p>“Alright. Without further ado then, shall we go over the ground rules again?” </p><p>Cornelia nods and then gulps, her mouth becoming dry now the moment is finally approaching. </p><p>“As soon as this camera stops rolling, for this bit, what do you call me?” </p><p>“Sir.” </p><p>“What is your safe word?” </p><p>“Cabbage.” </p><p>“Correct.” </p><p>“Wave goodbye to the camera, for now.” </p><p>His lilting voice, bringing up memories of her childhood, when her parents and relatives would coax her to talk to the camera for home videos, makes her giggle. She isn’t sure if that’s a good association to be making right now or not. But Cornelia obeys, playing along. Jon gives the ‘okay’ gesture with his hand to Renee, which indicates that she needs to turn the camera off. </p><p>“That was good!” Renee says brightly. “You’re more of a natural than you think!” </p><p>“You think so?” Cornelia replies, “I think maybe I got a bit weird when I started talking about the past.” </p><p>“No, we like the context,” Renee smiles. </p><p>Jon is moving around them both silently, he draws up a heavy wooden chair from the kitchen diner and brings it to an empty space on the wooden floor in the lounge.  </p><p>“Are you sure it won’t move?” Cornelia asks, the question is unbidden.  </p><p>She’d asked him this before when they’d been prepping and she hoped her repeated question didn’t come across as churlish. She remembered the last time she got spanked over a wooden chair, not by the ex, by someone else, someone much lovelier. The chair had shifted beneath them, he didn’t drop her, but it gave her a fright. </p><p>“Come and lift it,” Jon says. </p><p>Cornelia does, she can lift it, but it is heavy. </p><p>“Okay then,” she says, feeling more satisfied now. </p><p>“You see? We aren’t going to put you in any harm.” </p><p>Jon is close to her, towering above her. He could touch her, but he doesn’t. Instead he tilts his head, to put himself closer to her level. </p><p>“Do you trust me?” </p><p>Cornelia nods. </p><p>“Use your words.” </p><p>His voice changes. It isn’t so genial anymore, it’s sterner. </p><p>“Yes Sir.” </p><p>“Good girl,” he says, softening again. </p><p>Cornelia knows she is blushing again. Of all the things discussed today, being called a ‘good girl’ shouldn’t have this effect on her. She can’t really describe how it feels. It doesn’t give her that fuzzy warmth inside that submissives often talk about. Besides, she never identified herself that way. She could be dominant, when she felt like it. Being called a ‘good girl’ was condescending, yet still, very deep within her she knew she liked it. </p><p>“I’m glad to hear it,” Jon adds. “Do you want to go to the bathroom before we begin?” </p><p>He frames it as a question, but Cornelia feels it isn’t. </p><p>“Yes please, Sir.” </p><p>She doesn’t think she needs to call him that in response to the question, but better safe than sorry, so to speak. She takes a bathroom break and doesn’t spend all that much time doing what it is most people do in bathrooms. She spends a good deal of time sitting on the throne, merely reflecting and building up some courage. She wants it so bad but after not being spanked for so long and getting it from him, a man she’d admired long, long before that fateful drink at the park bar... not only did she find him attractive, she was pretty damn sure that he could and would make it hurt. Which was a good thing. Checking herself one last time in the mirror and smoothing out the wrinkles in her casual clothes, she leaves the bathroom to return to the scene. </p><p>“Are you ready?” Jon greets her. </p><p>Renee has moved the camera so that she gets a full shot of Jon sitting in the wooden chair, waiting for Cornelia. </p><p>“When I give the signal, we will start rolling and I’ll ask you to come over here. We will start the spanking, for real. Do understand?” </p><p>Cornelia takes in everything, Jon sitting with his jean clad thighs parted. They’re thick and look like they could support a huge football player across them, complete with his kit. His palms rest on his thighs and Cornelia looks at the strong, lean fingers. His hands are well formed, but at the same time, look brutal. His deep set blue eyes look intense underneath his heavy brow and Cornelia could almost swoon at how much of a brute he looks, this really is like something out of a book now. </p><p>“Yes Sir,” she finally says. </p><p>“Okay, on my signal then.” </p><p>There is time for Renee to put her arm around her shoulders and give one a squeeze. </p><p>“You will love it, trust me too,” she says softly. </p><p>Cornelia smiles, Renee is not the concern, but she appreciates the gesture all the same. When Jon gives the okay, it’s happening, on film. </p><p>“Stand in front of me Cornelia.” </p><p>She obeys and when she is stood between his thighs, facing him, he wraps his large hands around her hips and palms her ass. She is glad the camera doesn’t capture the sudden rush of colour that comes to her face again.  </p><p>“Look at that ass,” he says as his fingers squeeze hard into her cheeks. Cornelia isn’t sure if he says it for the benefit of the camera or Renee, perhaps to Renee, because she replies. </p><p>“It looks like it’s going to be a peach.” </p><p>Cornelia enjoys the warmth he spreads through her as he caresses her through her denim shorts, leaving almost no part of her ass unmolested. </p><p>“Yup,” Jon answers Renee. Then he gives Cornelias right buttock a firm couples of pats which makes a dull thudding sound. </p><p>“Get over my knee.” </p><p>Cornelia automatically obeys, not thinking too much about how to get into the age old position. It is only when she is face down over his lap that she considers their closeness, his smell, the strength she can feel in him, keeping her secure. He shifts her until she is in a position that he is happy with. She isn’t that tall and as he is her toes only touch the floor and her fingertips can only just support herself. It dawns on her that in this position, for the first time ever, she is actually completely helpless. He doesn’t spank her straight away, he rubs her cheeks. Her shorts aren’t super short, so he doesn’t touch her bare skin yet. He’s doing a thorough job, she knows she will be well and truly warmed up for when the first smack comes. </p><p>“Are you nervous?” he asks, tightening his grip on her waist. </p><p>Cornelia lets out a giggle that gives away how she's feeling. </p><p>“Yes Sir,” she says, a little breathily, unlike her. </p><p>“Are you starting to regret agreeing to his?” he asks. </p><p>Is he getting off on her fear? </p><p>“No Sir.” </p><p>“Good,” he says and then he delivers the first smack. </p><p>It’s a weighty blow that drives her body forward over his lap. He delivers the same again on her other cheek and it takes a few more knocking the air out of her before she adjusts. These do not carry the sharpness of the slaps she’d had on that first memorable occasion. These are much heavier, giving a taste of the strength within him. Cornelia can tell this is not him going at full strength, he is showing restraint. </p><p>“How is that?” he says as he continues to spank. </p><p>“It hurts... Sir,” she then adds after a pause, for good measure.  </p><p>“Yeah well spankings are supposed to hurt. You probably won’t forget this one in a while, will you?” </p><p>“No Sir,” it’s only just beginning and she knows she won’t. </p><p>When her ass is warm and tingling all over he pats across the middle, his hand span spreading over both her cheeks, which announces that this is round one over. </p><p>“Get up and take your shorts down,” he orders. </p><p>He scrubs his spanking hand over his short beard, he doesn’t even flex his hand, how this cannot be hurting his hand Cornelia does not know. </p><p>“Are you enjoying this?” Jon breaks the fourth wall a moment to ask her, he’s grinning, his blue eyes are alight, he’s clearly enjoying it. </p><p>Cornelia nods. He laughs. </p><p>“Well let’s see how you get on over panties.” </p><p>Cornelia lets the shorts fall to her feet, which are clad in sheer socks covered in pokka dot hearts. She wore them because she thought they would look cute with her sneakers and they did, she briefly wonders how they must look on camera while Jon grasps her wrist and starts to pull her back over his lap. She responds and is quickly in the same position again. The shorts are now discarded on the ground and she feels she has very little clothing left on. She regrets the high rise Brazilian panties she is wearing now. </p><p>“Pretty panties, they don’t leave much to the imagination. Which I like. You want a better view for the camera?” </p><p>“Yes please,” Renee answers. </p><p>Cornelia feels herself being helplessly shifted over his lap, he moves one leg from under her and bends her over his left thigh, he pivots her and Cornelia can tell his ass is now facing the camera square on. </p><p>“You’ve got good taste girl,” Renee says, “they frame your ass perfectly.” </p><p>“Too bad they aren’t needed,” Jon replies. </p><p>Cornelia then feels him pull the band of her panties, right up until the small triangle of fabric at the back is buried deep into her ass crack. It is a wedgie of epic proportions and it’s supremely uncomfortable.  </p><p>Renee voices her thoughts. </p><p>“That’s a bit mean. You said you would spank over her panties”. </p><p>“I lied,” Jon responds flatly. </p><p>He then hauls Cornelia back into a spanking position over his lap, none too gently and resumes the spanking, now on her bare skin. Cornelia lets out a soft gasp, in response equally to the pain and the loud sound the clap of his hand makes. He settles into a rhythm, making her cheeks dance under the steady smack of his hand. Cornelia is soon making more noise than she wants to and wriggling. </p><p>“That’s it,” Jon encourages her, “let it out.” </p><p>Not that Cornelia needs it at this point. She soon forgets the discomfort of her wedgie and all her energy is concentrated on bearing the spanking. She clenches and unclenches her hands in an effort to both stop herself from trying to shield her ass and to give her something else to focus on. He stops and rests his hand on her backside, he then rubs her ass in circles. </p><p>“Is this is as bad as you thought it would be?” </p><p>“Worse, you hit hard.” </p><p>He laughs, proudly it seems. </p><p>“You’re taking it like a champ,” Renee says. </p><p>“She is,” Jon says, as if she is a doll on his lap taking a beating, unable to respond herself. </p><p>Then without warning, he pulls down her panties. Cornelia sighs at the relief she feels when they are pulled from between her cheeks but her sign soon gives way to a groan of horror when she can feel that her panties are sticking to her crotch as he pulls them down. </p><p>“You’re soaked,” he says, almost reverently. “Let’s show the camera your gorgeous little pussy.” </p><p>He moves again into the position that works better for the camera, only this time, he drives his knee between her thighs, parting her legs for the camera. </p><p>“She’s a good girl, look at that, perfectly smooth, just like we asked.” </p><p>Cornelias face burns as he lightly runs his fingers over her pussy lips, she's desperate for him to dip in between her legs, but she knows he won’t, it was not part of the deal. </p><p>“Even here,” Jon says, parting her ass cheeks now, giving the camera an unhindered view of her asshole. She’s glad she paid to have that wax done now. </p><p>“Good girl,” Renee says, smoothly. She reinforces how subjugated Cornelia feels. It’s frightening, but it’s also the most erotic experience of her life. </p><p>“Though I think maybe, she’s enjoying this too much.” </p><p>Jons hand moves back towards her pussy again, this time he uses his hands to spread the puffy lips. She’s so sensitive that she can’t hold in a moan. </p><p>“That isn’t what you’re here for though,” Jon says, he accompanies the words with a smack low across her ass that covers her wet opening. </p><p>“Is it?” he demands an answer and smacks her there again, this time making sure her pussy feels the full sting of the blow too. </p><p>“No Sir.” </p><p>“Right.” </p><p>He then unexpectedly wipes his fingers over her mouth, brushing her lips with the wetness she’d left on his hands. </p><p>“Jon,” Renee admonishes, but she’s not serious. </p><p>Cornelia can’t see it, but Jon smiles hungrily in response and roughly bounces Cornelia back over both his thighs again. Cornelia can smell her arousal strongly, smeared just under her nose and has little time to think on how his fingers felt coarsely brushing her soft mouth when he starts spanking again on her completely bare ass. He is smacking harder now and soon Cornelias wails are joining the loud smacking noise in the room. Now any thoughts of prior spankings are far away, there is no comparison to his hard, unyielding, iron palm. She loses all her senses momentarily when she kicks her leg high, obstructing his swing. Jon pauses, then brings his hand crashing down on the back of her delicate thigh, which had until now been untouched by him. Renee flinches as she watches the print of Jons palm flare brightly on her creamy thigh. She hears a strangled sob follow Cornelias initial yelp. </p><p>“Do not kick me again,” he reprimands, his voice is steady, he doesn’t need to raise it. </p><p>“Show me how red she is,” Renee says. She knows this will push Cornelia at this point, but she knows her safe word. </p><p>Jon answers with a smouldering look and again manhandles Cornelia until the camera has an uninterrupted view. </p><p>“She is so fucking red,” Renee says, in awe. </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Jon says, both to Renee and Cornelia. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t, but can I?” Renee abandons her watch on the camera to lay a hand on Cornelias ass. There is an inferno going on there. She's glad that Cornelia can laugh through her soft sobbing. </p><p>“Sorry,” Renee says again, giving her ass an apologetic, gentle tap. “I just had to. I will be the camera lady again now.” </p><p>Jon laughs as he soothes some of the sting away with his hand now and Cornelia appreciates the lightness during the intense peak of her spanking. She's amazed that’s she crying. She’d only ever cried once during a spanking and that was because she made herself, because she wanted to say a spanking had brought her to tears. But to date this would be the only one that ever had. </p><p>“Just a little more to go,” Jon says, then he raises his arm to spank her again. </p><p>He doesn’t give her many more slaps but Cornelia feels like it lasts much longer, especially as he leaves her in that position, splayed over his knee, completely vulnerable and exposed. </p><p>“All done now,” Jon eventually says, softly rubbing her abused cheeks. </p><p>Cornelia hangs limply over his lap and above her head Jon gives the ‘okay’ gesture to signal that it’s over. He allows her to lie there for some time until Cornelia feels the gentle tugging of Renee on her arm, she rises her with a surprisingly firm grip. </p><p>“Lie down, I will get you some lotion.” </p><p>Renee guides her to the couch she’d been sitting on for her pre-spanking interview. A cushion is provided for her to rest her head against as her ass sticks in the air, glowing like a beacon. She hisses when Renee returns and rubs the cold cream into her skin. </p><p>“Sorry,” Renee whispers again. “But this stuff works, I promise it’s worth it.” </p><p>When her cheeks have been well and truly massaged Renee kneels down by her front. </p><p>“So, how was it? Did he deliver?” </p><p>“I feel like I’ve been brutalised.” </p><p>Renee's confident looks falters. </p><p>“In a good way.”  </p><p>Renee’s gives her brow a mock sweep of relief. </p><p>“Where’s Jon?” Cornelia asks. </p><p>“Rubbing one out. I don’t want to keep saying sorry, but I feel like you’re owed an apology over that one,” Renee grimaces. </p><p>Cornelia laughs. </p><p>“Yeah, I thought I felt something. I just didn’t want to flatter myself.” </p><p>“You’re gorgeous,” Renee assures her, then reaches back to pat her ass. </p><p>Cornelia winces, still too sensitive for that. </p><p>“You can spend as long as you want here coming down from subspace.” </p><p>This can’t be subspace, I’m not a sub, Cornelia thinks, she’s too tired to argue. She’s just happy that she has a new best ever spanking.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>